(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to powder classifiers, and an object of this invention is to provide a powder classifier which has excellent accuracy of powder classification and mechanical endurance.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
In general, classification blades in a powder classifier are arranged at equal intervals in such directions as to coincide with radial directions. In order to make a cut size small by the use of a classifier of the just-mentioned type, the speed of rotation has to be high. However, higher speed of rotation results in a more inclined distribution of air velocity toward radial directions, with the attendant drawback that accuracy of classification worsens. In addition, high speed of rotation will impede mechanical endurance.